rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Phacthoraal
Phacthoraal is an Infernal Demon, one of the very rare beings that have been in hiding for many thousands of years. He rarely leaves his own realm on Infernus, choosing to operate through many avatars on numerous planes of existence. History Phacthoraal came to Gielinor during the God Wars, having heard of Zamorak's freeing of the Avernics and becoming interested in this new world. While he served no side, he attempted to seed the desire to open a gateway to let himself in. His attempts in the end failed, and resulted in his last remaining avatar on Gielinor becoming buried in the area that is now Yanille. It was not rediscovered until the early fifth age, when the walls were being built to defend against the nearby Ogre city of Gu'Tanoth. Upon activation of his avatar, Phacthoraal went into a rage, tearing the build crew to a bloody pulp and continuing his rampage to the northwest, ending at the river. Soon after, he went to work creating more avatars, seeding them around the world so as to avoid another similar imprisonment. Nether Web The Nether Web is a pocket dimension suspended in the void. It is a tangled massive of webs, twisting in all directions suspended by infernal artefacts that provide the web with it's own gravity. While not overtly dangerous, Phacthoraal's realm is no less deadly than any other dimension of Pandemonium. The Nether Web lies near the lowest, and one of the strongest, connections to the void. Through this abyss is a web spun to a monolithic scale, individual stands capable of supporting hundreds of tons. The most stable entrance to this realm is from Pandemonium itself, though it can be accessed through abyssal teleportation as well as voidal. The realm is not lit by any source, but darkness is not easily found within it. The void surrounding provides this paradox, simultaneously taking away both light and dark. While both can be created through standard means, it is not naturally found. Due to this unique nature access to the Shadow Realm is nonexistent while in this dimension. The entire realm is utterly silent, and devoid of any source of water or nourishment. Scattered through the web are small structures lined with infernal and runic markings. Some of these appear to have gone unused for millenia, others may see daily use. Most of these are obelisks, embedded or floating at intersections of the web. Some of these serve as warning devices, others as defences. Another such structure common in Phacthoraal's realm are large, crystalline spheres varying in size but often near ten feet(three meters) across. These spheres are often found floating in place within thirteen feet(four meters) of a given stand of the web. These serve as gateways into and around the realm. This can be problematic for those entering, as it is possible to enter in through one of the gates below the web and fall into the void. Appearance Himself In his most common form, Phacthoraal closely resembles a spider the size of a house. The majority of his body is an ashen white which gradually darkens down his legs to a dark black down his many legs. His numerous eyes are luminescent crimson spheres, dotting along his head and onto the back of his cephalothorax. The majority of his body's mass is his abdomen, which is roughly ten times larger than the cephalothorax and is etched with infernal markings. His pedipalp, the feeler arms near the mouth, end in hands with long, spindly fingers. When encountered in his realm in the Infernal Dimensions, he rarely appears to have more than a dozen limbs. In truth, the number of limbs he has is incomprehensible, violating laws of euclidean space. The limbs he does not display are often being used to manipulate his many avatars through a series of portals lining his sides, like a skilled puppeteer controls a marionette. Avatars His avatars, in their inactive state, resemble blood red gems roughly the size of an ogre's fist. They appear to be perfect spheres, bearing no marks of having been cut. When active, Phacthoraal will form a body around the avatar, creating the body to blend in with the world's natural population. He most often errs towards the weaker beings, to draw less attention. He most often takes the form of children and elderly women. When drawn into combat with an avatar, he often takes a form similar to a tall, genderless figure with elongated limbs and a compact torso with thin, semi-transparent black skin, revealing what appears to be a mass of writhing souls under it. Personality Phacthoraal places value on knowledge and little else and would leave any would-be ally in the line of fire if it furthered his own aims. When left to his own devices he watches over planes, looking for weakness to exploit in order to grow his own influence. Unlike many of his kin, he does not seek outright control, preferring a more cautious approach. Abilities Himself *Phacthoraal is able to produce a venom that induces extreme levels of pain, as well as paralysis near the site of injection. *Like mundane spiders, Phacthoraal is able to create webs. *Phacthoraal is an master shapeshifter, able to change his shape and size almost limitlessly. *Like all demons, Phacthoraal does not require runes for magic and instead use their own energy. Avatars *Like Phacthoraal himself, all avatars can shapeshift. *Like Phacthoraal himself, his avatars do not require runes. Trivia *While this character is referred to as a male throughout the article, he does not have a specific gender. *Amongst Infernals he was often looked down on, as even though he is incredibly powerful in his own territory, his ability does not translate into the raw power many others possessed. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Noble Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Mage